Ruri Yukimura
Ruri Yukimura (幸村 るり, Yukimura Ruri) is the younger sister of Shōichirō and a primary school student. Appearance Ruri has a very similar appearance to that of her older brother, Shōichirō, which has been even commented on by Misaki. She has medium dark green hair, like her brother, which is tied in two high pigtails and orange eyes. Ruri has an average weight and is usually seen wearing 3 outfits (1- a red dress, 2- a light blue blouse and 3- an orange blouse covered by a purple dress). Personality Ruri wants to become a proper princess. Her biggest dream is to take it one day at a glittering prince with whom she spends the rest of her life. While hiding behind the idea, of course, only childish wishful thinking, but Ruri believes very firmly in her dreams and loves to play once the diva. She is ashamed with Shōichirō and when she's around her friends she says he's not her brother. Ruri likes the world of fantasy and has an innocent and sweet aura. Through she's not bad, she only thinks of herself and she's really selfish as she doesn't show any emotion thinking how Shōichirō feels when she claims in front of her friends that he's not her brother. Ruri has a personality trait of pride as well, which makes her seem self-absorbed. Plot Ruri first appears when she introduces Shōichirō, her real brother, as a big brother from the "neighbour" to her friends. Upon seeing Takumi Usui, she thinks she has finally found her prince. She decides to marry him and insists her brother to ask Takumi to go on a date with herKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 4-8. Shōichirō companies Ruri to the park. Shōichirō then joins Misaki and Sōtarō, who are spying on Ruri. They tell Takumi that its time for him to make an entrance. Ruri is charmed by his cosplay, and calls him "Takumi-sama". Misaki wonders who made the costume for Takumi, when Aoi arrives and states that its hisKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 12-14. Annoyed by Ruri, who is jumping around him calling him "Takumi-sama", Takumi asks what she wants from him. She tells him that she would like him to take her to a place with lots of flowers around. Takumi takes her to a botanical garden. Once again, she happily calls out to Takumi, but trips. Shōichirō tries to help her, but is stopped by the others', who tell him that this will ruin the plan. Ruri sits up, and says to Takumi, with a teary expression, that she won't cry because she is a princess. Takumi carries her and decides to search for a clinicKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 19-20. Things go on as hoped, but fearing the "princelier" Takumi may replace Shōichirō as Ruri’s big brother, Kanō and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. Sōtarō is supposed to be a spoiled guy who will pick a fight with Takumi. Takumi will run away, and Shōichirō will make his heroic entrance. Misaki tells Sōtarō that Takumi will probably see through it and play along with their new plan. However, Sōtarō gets nervous while trying to scare Takumi and runs away. After that, they head to Ruri's favorite high-class coffee shop. Misaki wears a beautiful outfit made by AoiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 23-26. The three idiots, who met them by accident, try to get in Takumi's and Ruri's way. However, Takumi gets rid of them easily. To make their plan work, Misaki tries to put up a play. She accuses Takumi of betraying her, stating that she is his fiance. Much to Shōichirō 's displeasure, Ruri sees through it and shouts at him. She runs inside the shop, but bumps into a maid. Misaki, Takumi and Shōichirō save her from any injury. Ruri is surprised to see Shōichirō worried. But when he tells her to come and apologize to the shop owner, she refuses, stating that she is a princess. Shōichirō says that its enough, and such a stubborn princess does not looks cool. This reduces Ruri to tears and she ends up apologizing. Later, Misaki and the rest apologize to her. Ruri notices Takumi and Misaki, and says that maybe she wasn't his princess after all. She then happily re-accepts her big brotherKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 28-35. Relationships Shōichirō Yukimura Ruri is Shōichirō's little sister whom he greatly cherishes. He loves and cares for her, going as far as following her during her date with Takumi. Ruri does not sees Shōichirō as a prince, most probably because of his feminine appearance, something which makes him wish that he was as perfect as Takumi. He was the one who tearfully scolded her for being stubborn which finally makes her re-accepts him as her big brother. Trivia *Her first name, Ruri, means "lapis lazuli" which is a gem. *Her last name, Yukimura, means "snow village". References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Participants of wedding